Alien
by 9r7g5h
Summary: It was because of his origins that they were sent on their most harrowing adventure yet.


**AN:** Hi everyone! I'm glad to back on Fanfiction, now that exams are finally done. :) I'm especially glad to present chapter one of my second multi-chapter fanfic: Alien!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Toy Story. Pixar does.

* * *

Left, right, up, down, twirl, turn, jump and...pause.

Rex let out an exhausted laugh as he sat back on his tail, his green plastic tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth as he tried to calm the pounding he could feel within his hollow chest, despite his lack of a heart. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his partner in video game crime going through a similar exercise, wearing a grin that matched his tooth to sharpened tooth. Bending her head to wipe away imaginary sweat with her stunted arm, Trixi turned to share an appraising look, almost as if she was daring him to comment on her decidedly human behavior. For a moment he almost excepted her challenge, but the sight on the screen before him once more caught his attention, becoming instead the topic of their conversation.

"We're almost there Trixie. After almost nine months, we're almost there."

The blueish-purple triceratops nodded in confirmation, her eyes looking almost watery as she examined the outdated graphics before them, her voice shaking slightly as she recounted their shared struggle.

"After nine months, seventy-six restarts, one hundred and four deaths, and ninety-nine progressively harder levels, we've almost made it to the final round, where we will finally defeat the evil Emperor Zurg in the original Buzz Lightyear video game. Released in nineteen ninety-six, the game masters claimed it was the game to end all games, the one that could never be beaten. Many have tried, but none so far have succeeded. If we can do this Rex, we could go down in history."

Although a dreamy grin spread across Trixie's face as she talked, Rex knew that, behind those beautiful clouded blue eyes, there was the brain of a video game master mind, one who had single handily gotten all the way to level thirty-six despite the limitations of her body. They both knew that it would be no walk in the park, the task they had decided to take upon themselves. Even with all the weapon and armor upgrades, their chances of even getting to Zurg were slim to none. And if they died in this final round, then they would have to restart the whole game over again, a feature the designers had added to make sure their impossible game remained undefeated. It was a risk they both were well aware of, but were willing to take anyway.

After, Rex realized with a sigh as he watched his talons twitch from overuse, a well deserved break that would hopefully last until the weekend, when Bonnie and her parents left to visit her grandparents, thus giving the two of them three whole days to defeat the last remnants of evil that had so far defied Star Command's every attempt to eradicate it and save the universe.

Turning back to the old fashion control that laid before them, Rex waited until Trixie gave the 'go ahead' nod before unpausing the game, his short arms expertly twirling the camera in a full three-sixty degree circle while Trixie moved them the last two feet to the end zone, both of them watching every corner of the final room for something that might attack at the last moment, a tactic that might end with their death and another delay to their goal. Luckily, it seemed as if the game had decided to take pity on them for once, for a few seconds later the digital image of their good friend was engulfed in a blinding blue light and transported to the final realm. It was with an almost regretful sigh of relief that he accepted the offer from Mira that took them back to the main menu, their progress saved onto the black memory card that stuck up out of the game system like the crown on a king's head, proudly proclaiming itself for the world to see. It would be a pain to later return the system back to its hiding place in the back of Bonnie's closet, but in a few days' time the hour it took each night to move everything from one place to the other and back again would be worth it.

Sitting back again, a sudden wave of weariness sweeping over him like a broom, Rex once more lazily turned towards Trixie as she pulled the consoles' plug out of the computer monitor, the old ninety's graphics replaced by the bright modern images that hurt after the dimmed corridors of Zurg's underground palace that resided in the core of a dead sun that had collapsed into a six billion ton rock of steel-like clay. Without saying a word he pulled the keyboard over to him, hopping slightly to reach all the letters as he typed in the URL of their new favorite website. After a few moments of the page downloading, the two dinosaurs were soon met with the familiar logo that adorned the chest of their favorite hero as his theme song played before finally opening up to the whole website, the name flashing in a tantalizing way that drew the two reptiles in.

_The Official Buzz Lightyear Bio._

A collection of facts and details about the almost forgotten hero, a group of fans had contacted the producers of the show a few years before hand to request something that would immortalize their cartoon hero in a way like no other, one that would give all fans, both old and new, a way to know Buzz almost better then he knew himself. And the creators had responded with a website that chronicled every detail about the space ranger's life, from his favorite fruit when he had been a child to the life his great-granddaughter had lived under the complete freedom and protection of Star Command (though the woman who had been lucky enough to capture the heart of the Commander had only been listed as 'Buzz's wife.') It was a lucky find for the two of them, one that had consumed their time for the past few days when they were neither being played with by Bonnie nor playing the game themselves. It was a treasure trove of facts that confirmed both their worse nightmares and their greatest dreams.

"But Trixie, it says right here that, according to the catalog Star Command has of Buzz, his home planet is the planet of Morph, which is inhabited by a race of shape shifters that are not only able to assume any form they wish, but that are also able to mimic the speech patterns of the species they are interacting with, thus making them fluent in all the languages of the world. Zurg comes from planet Morph, which makes it possible that Zurg really is Buzz's father!"

Throwing up his arms in excitement, Rex almost lost his balance as Trixie pushed past him to get at the scroll arrows, her eyes blurring slightly as she skimmed the page for the evidence to support her rebuttal.

"But it says here, Mr. Carnivore, that Buzz's mother fled from Morph at the beginning of the war with Zurg before Buzz was born, and only returned there after Buzz was already five-years-old. The website says that his father was killed in the initial fighting, making it impossible that Zurg is really his dad. Besides, they say in the actual show that it was a hoax to throw Buzz off so Zurg could win the battle. You have no proof."

"But then what about that episode where he says-"

"What are you guys doing?"

Pausing as a third voice spoke up, Rex and Trixie turned away from each other to meet the gaze of the three peas, confusion written all over their faces as they tried to make sense of the conversation they had just over heard coming from the two dinosaurs.

"Hey guys," Trixie said as she flashed them a soothing smile, the irritation she had been showing Rex a moment ago melting away before the children. "Rex and I were just discussing again the chances of whether the evil Emperor Zurg is really Buzz's father or not. Buzz doesn't know, and we can't find a straight answer on the web, so it's all up for discussion. I think not, but Rex says yes, because they're from the same planet, which most likely means nothing."

Shooting a smug glance over to the dinosaur besides her, Trixie almost missed the children's next question as she caught sight of the challenge within the t-rex's eyes. A scaredy cat in almost every aspect of life, if there was one thing he would fight tooth and claw for, it was for his video game based ideas, no matter how far off base they were.

"You mean Buzz isn't from Earth?"

This time it was Rex who answered, his eyes never leaving Trixie's as a light brightened within them in acceptance of the challenge he had purposed, one that would probably end horribly overall, leaving them once more in a stalemate between the two theories.

"Of course not. Buzz is an alien from the planet Morph, just like the LGMs."

With that, the two dinosaurs ran off towards the living room as they tried to find a suitable challenge that would maybe finally put the age old question between them to rest, blissfully unaware of the events they had just set in motion.

* * *

**AN: **Well then. Sorry if the first chapter is a bit boring. I needed it that way to set up the later plotline. Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it. Any reviews, suggestions, and comments are welcomed and loved. :)


End file.
